Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to electro-optical systems, and more particular to nightlights for children that project an image on a surface.
Description of the Related Art
Small light fixtures, sound generators and comforting objects such as stuffed toy animals are often used by parents of young children to provide the children with a sense of emotional comfort and security when trying to go to sleep at night. With improved emotional comfort and security comes improved sleep for children. Nightlights, a kind of light fixture, may also provide parents with a temporary source of light to navigate a bedroom without the need to turn on more general room lighting.
A need still exists for products that provide improved emotional comfort and security for children at night to improve the quality of their sleep.